


Dolls

by MeiraLovett



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dolls, Gen, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLovett/pseuds/MeiraLovett
Summary: Wandering around aimlessly, child Jeonghan arrived at a strange looking toy shop. Thrilled upon seeing new toys, he happily glanced around before he laid his eyes on the most beautiful doll he had ever seen. But for some reason, the exquisite doll looked so realistic that it could pass as a human child.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! This is my first time writing on this website. It's an AU based of a real story involving Anatoly Moskvin. It's been a long time since I last wrote, I'm sorry if I lack of writing talent hehe >< This is also based of a tiktok video I saw (cr to @just.alex.ash for the concept and idea, I'm a huge fan !!!) I just wrote this without really thinking so I'm sorry if it seems messy, and it's midnight so my last two braincells are struggling to work with only one bottle of coke as our energy XD

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Only the ticking of the moving clock hand can be heard throughout the silent room. An antique-looking toy shop located far from the busy street is what it is, the area deserted from any lifeforms nor businesses making the front of the toy shop appeared mundane yet strangely interesting. 

Through the huge glass window at the front, a variety of toys can be seen on racks and displays that differs from shapes and types. From dolls and teddy bears to rocking horses, building blocks and kicking balls, the variety perceived could rival any huge toy establishment in town if only it wasn't located at such deserted site.

**Clang**

For what seemed like once in a blue moon, the ringing of the front bell sliced through the quiet room, indicating the arrival of a customer. A bright-eyed little boy stepped in, looking awed and curious as he took in his surroundings, the glint in his eyes showed interest at the rows of toys before him. For a boy his age, any toy shop would look heavenly and interesting to him, even this dull little store.

His little feet quickly took off as he inspected the entire shop, curiosity getting ahead of him as he squealed at the sight of the cute rabbit dolls and shiny kicking balls. He wandered around excitedly, one look at his figure could tell the innocence and pureness radiating from his little body. Never in his life would he felt as happy as being in either a toy shop or a dessert parlour, for he was only a child.

The little boy was admiring the wonderful designs of wooden blocks before his eyes landed on a hidden shelf that quickly piqued his interest. There on the shelf stood one of the most charming doll he had ever laid eyes onto. As he sauntered towards it, he noticed how bizarre and exquisite the doll looked on the shelf. With beautiful glassy eyes and perfectly sculptured body, one could actually passed as a real human being if it wasn't for the stiffness of their limbs and the emptiness its eyes bore. He was amazed by the sight of the doll as his arms unconsciously reached out to touch the magnificent masterpiece before him.

"Good day, little fella,"

The little boy almost jumped at the sudden interruption, his head snapped towards the direction of the voice. A gentle-looking middle age man stood behind him, his eyes and mouth smiling at him as if showing that he brought no hostility. The little boy grinned back at him and redirected his attention towards the doll in front of him.

"Did this doll caught your attention, little one?" The old man questioned him.

"Yes. It is beautiful. Did you make it?" The boy asked as he still couldn't take off his eyes from the alluring doll. His hands were itching to touch the doll's feature, for it was very unique on how realistic it seemed.

"Of course I did," The man behind him stood proudly as he jokingly puffed out his chest. "I'll have you know that I'm a skilled artisan," The little boy giggled at the man's words as he turned towards the man.

"Can I touch it?" The boy asked.

"Hmm, I'm a little worried about letting you to,"

"Please~~" He pouted cutely at the man as the man sighed upon seeing it.

"Alright alright. But don't handle it roughly," The man reminded him as the little boy squealed in delight before letting his fingers run through the doll's features, slowly feeling the hard texture of the doll's face and hair.

His fingers ran up from the side of the doll's face to the eyebrows, eyes then down towards the nose. The overall on the doll was really cute when the boy noticed a string attached to the back of the doll. He gave the string a little tug and the doll's hand shot up, scaring the little boy out of his wits.

"Hi, I'm Joshua. Can I be your friend?" The doll voiced out in a flat tone, mesmerizing the boy. He pulled the string a few more times, each receiving the same lines but still brought glee in his childish heart.

"What's your name, little one?" The man asked as he dusted off the doll's shoulder.

"I'm Jeonghan," His little voice proudly exclaimed, his eyes still couldn't stop admiring the doll before him.

"Little Jeonghan, who did you come here with?" The man's question quickly brought him back to reality as he let out a gasp upon realization.

"Oh no. I've totally forgotten. I was separated from my nanny at the market before I found your store," His tiny hands was brought to the side of his head as he thought of how worried his nanny must had been since he was in the toy shop for quite a long time.

"I take that you're lost?" The man asked, earning a cute nod from Jeonghan.

"You must have wandered really far if you came here all the way from the market?" The man said as he crossed his arms.

"I guess so," Jeonghan looked down sadly. The man sighed before gently patted his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, little one. I'll show you the way back," His soft words brought Jeonghan's smile back to his face as he nodded happily at him.

"By the way mister," He turned towards the doll. "How much is this doll?" He asked. The man glanced at the doll for a moment before shifting his eyes towards Jeonghan.

"I'm afraid it's not for sale. I only placed it there for display," He replied.

"Eehhhh~" Jeonghan whined. "Really?"

"Yes, little boy. Though I do have some similar ones at the back. I'll get some for you," The man straighten his back and walked away before disappearing into the hallway behind the counter. 

While waiting for the man to come back, Jeonghan played with the doll for a while as he really took interest in it. He pulled the string again, anticipation building up in his heart to see the doll talk again and again. The doll's hand shot up like how it always did but something in its actions doesn't seemed right.

'Maybe it's broken? Should I tell the shopkeeper?' Jeonghan thought as he look at the doll questionably.

The doll opened its mouth but instead of the usual words, it spoke of something different.

"Listen carefully. I'm not a doll. 

I came here to buy a doll but was turned into one. I can't escape. 

If you're hearing this, run before it's too late. 

Run. Run. Run!"

'W-What...'

Jeonghan's blood turned cold upon hearing it. All of the sudden, the room felt icy and he could hear how fast his heart was beating in his ears. He stared fearfully at the doll, noticing how the doll started to act strange but what was stranger was its eyes that held warnings and horror as if it's telling him to get away fast. His legs shook in fear upon seeing it as his hands covered his mouth to stifle his scared voice.

'Th-This can't be real,' He anxiously thought as he nervously took a step back.

At the same time, the doll raised one of its hand up slowly, showing a smudge writing on its palm that brought terror into his heart.

HELP

'No No No! This can't be happening,'

As scared as he was at the revelation, his widen eyes darted towards the entrance door as he stood up shakily, wanting to make a run for it.

Clasp

"Where are you going, little boy,"

~~

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Only the ticking of the moving clock hand can be heard throughout the silent room. An antique-looking toy shop located far from the busy street is what it is, the area deserted from any lifeforms nor businesses making the front of the toy shop appeared mundane yet strangely interesting. 

Through the huge glass window at the front, a variety of toys can be seen on racks and displays that differs from shapes and types. From dolls and teddy bears to rocking horses, building blocks and kicking balls, the variety perceived could rival any huge toy establishment in town if only it wasn't located at a deserted site. 

And if you stroll deep into the shop, you will come to a shelf that held two most beautiful dolls you've ever seen, so beautiful that you can't take your eyes off them. Their bizarre and exquisite features decorated with beautiful clothing and perfectly sculptured body, one could actually passed as a real human being if it wasn't for the stiffness of their limbs.

And their beautiful glassy eyes

That screamed for help.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I agree. This is shitty as hell T^T. I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy ><


End file.
